Sonic tail
by Escalated Omega
Summary: What will Ezra, Gray, and Natsu do when they are transported to a world with talking animals and a echidna who's life is dedicated to guarding a giant emerald? Note: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Fairy Tail copyright goes to the owners
1. Chapter 1: Sonic opening

sonic woke up on the ground and thought to himself, "Why am I..." He suddenly realized he was in a tree.

Sonic saw knuckles wake up and say, " hey! why am I the one on the floor!" Then both of them looked the same way and saw a red and black hedgehog in a leather jacket, a pair of red pants and also on his head was a pair of headphones with the mic in the place where he could speak into it clearly, "Who are you and what is this place!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok look, i'll tell you later but for know put these on yourselves and your sleeping buddies there" the hedgehog said as he handed them headphones with mics then added "These help translate language you can understand, and it translates your voice to japanese so they can understand you." Knuckles had a confused look on his face. Once sonic saw it he started running.

Knuckles put up his fists and said, "I'm confused!" He turned around and punched sonic in the back. Then he turned back around and said, " So who are you?" He asked as the hedgehog disapeared.

Then the same hedgehog jumped off a building making knuckles confused, "copy magic." The hedgehog said making knuckles get out of confusion. "Welcome to Fairy tail." the hedgehog added with a grin pushing a button to play music that was only directed towards the headphones tails had on still asleep.

Sonic saw tails wake up with a angry look on his face yelling "WHAT SECRET!"

"I'm attacking this official guild, Why you might ask I heard rumors that erza and punchbag are here." the hedgehog told them. suddenly everyone woke up.

They were running towards the guild yelling, "Alright punchbag!"

The hedgehog stood there and yelled, " My name is Darkness!" Then thought to himself, "This bunch of crazies is perfect for that guild, But they're going the wrong way"

Well this is it for the Sonic opening... Yes I know it was short, but if you want I could (no promises) add your created sonic and/or fairy tail character, I'm gonna need alot of characters for this story.

NEXT CHAPTER: Fairy tail opening!


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail opening

**Sonic Tail: Fairy tail opening**

Natsu Dragneel and the others looked towards the city when they heard explosions outside. Then a couple minutes later Gray was kicked into the guild by a man who looked like a mutant, Juvia ran over to Gray, "Gray my love." She said, then looked up to find herself face to face with a mutant, "You hurt him, you'll die for that!" She screamed using waterlock on the mutant.

The mutant reversed the waterlock like it was nothing, "Arrogant girl." He said "Your attacks are useless on me." He then looked around and said, "I come to duel the wizard in armor."

Erza then stepped out of the ranks of wizards, "I'm here." She said "But why ask to duel me."

The mutant turned into a human and said, "Because you are the only one who knows me."

A enchantment wall went up as both Erza and her dueler prepared to begin the fight. When the fight started Erza equipped one of her more powerful armor, but to her surprise her dueler was dodging her attacks like he already knew what her moves were. "He's out smarting her." Natsu said astonished.

Erza sliced through her dueler with a blade. "Yes!" She thought to herself. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see him in perfect shape.

"You call this a battle this is a sport." He said then punched Ezra in the face. The enchantment wall went down, then Natsu and Gray jumped for him. The man placed his hand on the ground and Natsu and Gray flew backwards The man then said, "You two interrupted a duel when it wasn't over, as punishment I will sent you three to an unknown world." He held his hand up and a black teleported ball grew.

Erza looked up at him, "Darkness!" She said surprised.

Darkness then looked down at Erza "The one and only." he said then teleported them right as sonic and his friends got in the door teleporting them also.

**Sonic the hedgehog: Wait, so you can turn into a human?**

**Darkness: Yeah.**

**Natsu: What I want to know is how you were able to copy yourself.**

**Darkness: That can wait when Shadow and Erza are here.**

**I am still accepting character entries, so if you still want your created sonic or fairy tail character(s) in leave a review saying that you would like them to be in the story**

**Next chapter won't be ****available for awhile cause I still need to dig for more ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Travel

**Hi! i'm adding an extra ****character this chapter. the characters name is Fire the hedgehog. Fire is the heart and soul of iblis.**

Sonic the hedgehog woke up in a room where the only light was a small flame on a pedestal. "Why does this seem familiar?" He asked himself out loud.

Sonic was then transported to his house where he sat up in his bed. He looked around and saw a hedgehog with red and fiery orange fur. "Hello Sonic the hedgehog." the hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked him.

"My name is Fire, and I am the heart and soul of the eternal god you call iblis." Fire told Sonic.

**At the chaotix's detective ****agency**

Out front silver and blaze were talking to vector when suddenly Darkness the hedgehog appeared. "Yo Darkness how you doing?" Silver asked with a grin on his face.

Darkness looked at Silver, "time travel just isn't cut for me." Darkness said with a gag.

Then Silver looked up and said "Oh yeah I forgot I invited everyone else over here."

"Why?" Darkness asked.

"Nothing special." Blaze answered for Silver.

Darkness was about to say something when Shadow the hedgehog arrived seconds before the others. "Geez talk about crowded." Vector said.

Sonic then said, "I met this strange guy in my room this morning, his name is apparently Fire."

Darkness cringed when he heard the name. Silver looked at blaze, "I invited you all here because of the three new people that arrived yesterday." He said.

"You mean the people I teleported here after twenty minutes of being in that world?" Darkness asked.

Silver punched Darkness in the face and said, "I thought that we all didn't get a good enough education, So I thought what if I send all of us back in time to get better grades in school?"

Shadow pointed a gun to silvers face and said, "If you do then I will personally send you strait to HELL!"

Silver then without warning teleported us all including Erza, Gray, and Natsu back in time to sonic's high school years.

**Note:Erza , Gray, and Natsu are the people Darkness teleported to sonic's world in the 2nd prologue.**

**Years ago in sonic's house:**

"alright, this is the worst day anyone could ever think of." Sonic said. Once sonic got ready, he walked out the door to see Sonia and Manic. "What is going on?" He said.

Then Sonic remembered Silver teleporting everyone back in time. "Hey bro." Manic said. "Ready for the first day of school this year." He added with a grin.

Darkness then came walking down the street singing a song by skillet, "This is how it feels when you take your life back." He was singing.

Sonia stopped Darkness in the street, "Have you seen Knuckles, and plus why are you singing?" She asked.

"Last I saw Knuckles was with Shadow Going to beat up Silver." Darkness said, "And I have my own band."

"When do you preform bro?" Manic asked.

A orange hedgehog with a jacket similar to scourge's came up behind Manic and Sonia. "Today, after school." He said

**On the bus**

Darkness had just noticed the orange hedgehog, "Sup Random my homie g" Darkness said.

Shadow the hedgehog got on the bus followed by Knuckles and a beat up Silver. Shadow then turned towards Silver "I told what would happen." He said, "Next time it will be worse, got that."

Silver after that stopped Shadow with his telekinesis. Shadow looked toward Knuckles and nodded. "Punching time!"

**Me: Hey, I'm here!**

**Darkness: Finally!**

**Natsu: So how were you able to make a copy of yourself?**

**Shadow: What the hell is going on?!**

**Manic: Hey! I heard Sonic was here.**

**Erza: What's going on here?**

**Me: I don't know but next chapter is coming in about a week probably.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Students

**The request for extra characters is still up just to let you know, so if everyone can give info on their characters to me those will be in this story... It's not too late!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>: _New students_

Sonic the hedgehog came into class late... AGAIN. "Well, you're finally here... blue Tard." Sonics teacher said.

"Just to let you know I like to come in late." Sonic said.

The teacher looked a little discusted " Son, just what are you doing in the morning?" The teacher said. "never mind." He then looked up to see people he hasn't seen before. "New Students eh." he said with a grin.

"It's just like my 15th birthday party." shadow the hedgehog said.

"Dude, that's cold if some people came to your party dressed like that." A voice said from the door. "Here's my note." The voice said as a human male walked up to the desk and placed a pass on the desk.

The teacher sat down at his desk "Sit the hell down and watch the video." he said.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet stood in the cafeteria waiting for the long line to die down."last thing I remember was pitch black and now i'm in a strange world." She thought to herself.<p>

She then heard someone yell at her,"Hey, lady!" the person yelled"Are you waiting for Christmas, Sit down and wait!"

Erza took a seat and looked around. Someone sat down on the opposite side of of the table."your that boy who came in late."

The boy looked at Erza."Do you even know who I am?" He asked her.

"No" She answered.

He slapped his hand on his face"My name..." He trailed off as he saw a hot girl walk behind Erza, "sorry but good looking nature is calling again." he said as he ran off towards a group of girls.

Sonic the hedgehog looked up at his siblings and said"Did anyone else notice how that guy sounded like me for a second there?"

* * *

><p>Scourge the hedgehog stood in front of the sink in the men's bathroom washing his face, "My god I have to get out of this mess" he thought to himself then looked a locked stall door as it became unlocked and a red and black hedgehog with a skeletal left arm came out. Scourge's mouth dropped open and thought to himself, "That guy can turn from human to hedgehog!"<p>

"Maybe now those girls will talk to me without saying that i'm weird." The hedgehog said walking out of the bathroom.

Knuckles the echidna after washing his hands turned and saw Scourge, "Dude you're scaring me here...i'm suddenly confused!" Knuckles said then slapped Scourge which caused a huge slap fight in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The hedgehog walked toward the group of girls, "hey ladies." He said once he got there.<p>

While the hedgehog was talking to the girls someone came up behind him and hit him in the neck. "Come on let's fight." the person said.

The hedgehog stood up and chuckled, "Fool, haven't you heard about the mercenary of time."


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Memories

Chapter 5: Lost Memories

I have received a request from someone to put their character in. I will still be accepting character entries, so if you want to see you're character in this story or other stories i'm going to make, post a review. Plus I need to know if I should do sonic/amy, or sonic/sally for a relationship

"Fool have you never heard of the mercenary of time!" these words kept repeating themselves in tails's head.

Gray full buster came over to tails "Hey, you okay?" Gray asked.

Tails jumped up a little then calmed"Yeah i'm okay, are you getting used to this place?" Tails asked gray while looking around.

A puma saw Tails then started walking towards him,"Hey Tails i'm gonna..." He trailed off when he saw gray without his shirt on"Okay then i'll just go." the puma said backing away slowly.

* * *

><p>A red and black hedgehog stopped the puma in his tracks,"Hey Warpath see that blue and white hedgehog over there." The hedgehog said to the puma.<p>

"Yeah what about glitch?" he asked.

"Punch him." the hedgehog said.

Warpath looked at the hedgehog "No thanks, i've got better things to do than punching people for no apparent reason." He said

"By better things do you mean climbing up the school walls and dropping rocks on people from the roof." the hedgehog said.

Warpath looked around the hallway,"Pretty long lunch today isn't it?" He asked trying to change the subject. the bell rang to end lunch and The red and black hedgehog saw Warpath climbing up the school walls and dropping rocks on people.

* * *

><p>Manic the hedgehog sat down in class and turned to see someone sit next to him. after that everything went dark. "Hey who turned out the lights" He thought to himself. He Suddenly found himself in a white room with sonic, sonia, tails, knuckles, scourge, shadow, The morning teacher, the cook, The red black hedgehog(who seemed familiar to him), Warpath, glitch(Who was being shunned by a gorilla with a Japanese accent), Fiona, Cosmo, Silver, blaze, (for some weird reason)dr. eggman, Sally, Queen aleena(If you watched sonic underground you would know who she is), A confused PE teacher, Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, a lavender female hedgehog, and amy. Manic then head a voice coming from behind him "Hello manic the hedgehog." it said.<p>

"How do you know my name?" Manic said turning around.

"We met a long time ago." The voice said.

"What's your name?" Manic asked the voice, he then heard a chuckle

"You don't remember me, But you will later." the voice said as the room disappeared and Manic was in his room. He looked at the door and saw the red and black hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" Manic asked the hedgehog.

"My 'sister'." The hedgehog said.

A voice suddenly yelled up the stairs, "This F is unappreciated!"

The hedgehog turned towards the stairs, "Your unappreciated!" He yelled down the stairs.

"Dude, that's cold." Manic told the hedgehog.

" I know but..." The hedgehog trailed off. "She's behind me isn't she?" He then asked manic. Manic nodded.

"What did you say Darkness hedgehog." Darkness's sister said.

* * *

><p>watching From a distance was a cyborg listening in. "Target found." the cyborg said, "War Mech W , R, K, and Z you are free to engage the mansion."<p>

The War Mechs started to head for the mansion, then War Mech W stopped, "Why the hell did we agree to help him any way?" he asked the other three.

"Um we didn't." War Mech K said. "He did." He added pointing at War Mech R.

"Um question, Why aren't we using our nicknames?" Z asked as they headed for the mansion again.

* * *

><p>Darkness the hedgehog heard something from outside, "Hey Skye, hold it" he said. "I heard something."<p>

"your just trying to get out of a beating." Skye said.

Manic stopped playing his drums, "Yeah I can hear it too." he said. A sudden large explosion went off and the three ran down stairs to see War Mech W, Z, K, and R.

Darkness reached for two broken pieces to a sword, "Get out of here!" He yelled.

Darkness then put the sword pieces together, "What about you?" Manic asked.

"I'll be fine." Darkness said as Erza Gray and Natsu were teleported to the Mansion.

"Let's destroy these things." Natsu said.

War Mech W chuckled, "Do you really think you can defeat us." He said.

"No." Darkness said standing up With metal demon wings on his back. "But we will drive you away." He added as he brought a blue and black sword up above

his head to attack.

* * *

><p>Tails the fox ran over to sonic in a hurry. "Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.<p>

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked.

"The red and black hedgehog is Darkness." Tails told Sonic while trying to catch his breath.

Sonic paused for a moment then looked at Tails, "He sounds familiar..." Sonic trailed off, "Have I fought him before?" He asked Tails. Then Sonic heard a voice.

"I remember you Sonic the hedgehog... Do you remember me?" the voice asked.

"That voice sounds familiar." Sonic said trying to figure out where he heard it before.

Knuckles came up to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, everyone heard this voice saying that it remembered them, then asked if they remember it."Knuckles said. Sonic just stood there with his mouth open. "Oh yeah." Knuckles said then added "I'm confused!" and punched shadow who thought that silver... sorry manual labor punched him.

"Silver..." Shadow said with a angry voice.

Silver turned towards Shadow, "I didn't do anything!" Silver screamed Failing horribly to run away from Shadow.

Me: Well that's all for this chapter.

Shadow: What! I want to see what I did to silver!

Caboose: Bum bum bum... Cliff hangar.

Darkness: How did he get in here?

Caboose: Yeah, I was here all along... you just didn't see me.


	6. Chapter 6: A needed Break

**Hi, I will be doing a Red Vs Blue/RWBY crossover after i'm done with this one. Both RVB and RWBY are made by Roosterteeth.**

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet just stood and watched as Shadow the hedgehog beat the crap out of Silver(Manual labor)."Why are you hurting the nice silver animal?" A female said wearing light blue and pink.<p>

"Yeah Shadow, why are you hitting the nice silver animal?" Sliver the hedgehog repeated.

Natsu Dragneel walked up to Erza with Gray and interrupted the entire fight, "Hey, who thinks that the fat gorilla is somehow gay."Natsu asked "Oh yeah by the way I found this really cool guy walking around the campus." He added as a person walked into view Which Natsu explained as unexplainably cool but no one was seeing how.

Darkness turned and looked at Natsu in eyes, "Are you sick or something?" He asked." It better not be for something stupid cause I paused def leppard to hear what you were saying." He added.

* * *

><p>After Shadow was done beating up Silver; Shadow went to the gym with some guy named Serge to call everyone pansies. "Hey what's your name?" Silver asked the girl that stopped Shadow from killing Silver.<p>

"Dawn." The girl replied.

"That is a bloody good name Dawn." Darkness said in his hedgehog form and walked towards Knuckles.

Knuckles was at the time standing next to sonic when Darkness walked toward him. He looked at both Darknesses with a confused gaze." I'm confused!" He said, then punched sonic in the stomach.

Silver then walked toward Darkness and Knuckles, "Hey guys, I found a way to get back not that you would be interested," he exclaimed.

"Take us back you little prick!" Shadow overheard silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: is that it?<strong>

**Me: Yes, yes it is.**

**Slayer: Hey i'm gonna try ****to speak with a Irish accent... Oi! You feckin idgit!... Worked well.**

**Sonic: A genesis wave is happening again!**

* * *

><p>That's the end of this particular story for now!<p>

I will now be accepting Red Vs Blue and RWBY character entries! =D


End file.
